Princess Luna's Story (Beautiful Night extended)
by Flutterblue Melody
Summary: The story of the princess of the night, Luna. It was her first night with Celestia on the same day she was reformed. Her sister will tell her a story when it was the night she was banished to the moon.


Princess Luna's Story

It was Princess Luna's first night with Princess Celestia since one thousand years.

Luna, who was much younger, stood gazing up at her beautiful night sky, out in the royal Canterlot balcony. The night had many bright stars, comets, shooting stars & the moon. Bringing the night sky was so magnificent. Princess Luna just wanted to question herself.

"Why doesn't any pony like me?" She would ask.

For an alicorn who had a history of difficulty & jealousy-living in her older sister's shadow made her heartbroken & sad.

"The ponies of Equestria love you very much." Said a voice behind.

Luna looked back to find her sister Celestia.

"Oh, hello- Celestia." Princess Luna said in disappointment. "What brings you here out in the balcony- with me?"

"I thought that since you were alone-well…that you needed company," Celestia answered, "& I wanted to be with my lovely sister, of course!"

Princess Celestia went next to Luna. The youngest sister felt very depressed, remembering her banishment to the moon.

"What's wrong?" Luna's sister asked. "Are you not glad to be here?"

"No, I am happy to be back, but it's because-."

She stopped for a moment. Luna then remembered about the time she turned into the pony of darkness; Nightmare Moon.

"-because I remembered how I became…a monster-an evil monster." Luna finally said. "I was jealous of you & thought that it was all about you"

"Luna, there's no need to be jealous."

"Sister, why was I born?" Luna started to question. "Will I ever know the meaning of…love?"

Princess Celestia looked up & then looked back at her sister.

"Luna, do you want me to tell you a story?"

The princess of the night seemed very interested but yet, expected the answers she would receive from Celestia.

"What kind of story?" Luna asked with a smile.

"A story of what has happened when you turned evil." She replied.

"Tell the story, Tia!" Princess Luna said, excitedly.

"Alright." Celestia started. "Once upon a time…in the magical land of Equestria, there was two princesses who lived in a kingdom in the Everfree Forest. Princess Celestia, the eldest, used her magic to bring up the sun. Princess Luna, the youngest, brought out the moon & stars. Together, the two sisters maintained balance & harmony throughout the land for the different types of ponies such as Pegasi, Unicorns, & Earth ponies.

"But as time went on, the youngest princess started to become resentful because the ponies of Equestria would play & relish during the day, & shun & sleep during the night. Luna only didn't realize that the ponies do love her night sky. That they enjoy, discover, play, & look at the beautiful scenery the night has.

"One day, Princess Luna refused to lower the moon, to make way for the dawn. Princess Celestia tried reasoning with her. 'Luna, please lower the moon.' She begged. 'If you don't, Equestria will be hanging in a balance & everything will be in chaos!'

"Luna still refused & the bitterness in the her heart made her turn into the pony of darkness; Nightmare Moon. 'There should be only one princess in Equestria,' Nightmare Moon yelled at her sister,' & that princess will…be..ME!'"

"What happened after that, Tia?" Luna interrupted.

"Don't worry, I'm getting there." Celestia replied. "The eldest sister looked sad, having to see her sister turn into a monster. 'Luna, you must lower you must lower the moon, it is your duty!' Celestia said, firmly. 'Luna? I am…Nightmare Moon. & I have only one duty to accomplish; to destroy YOU!' The villain said without having any memory of her normal self."

While listening to the story, Princess Luna couldn't believe how evil she was.

"I can't believe how bad I was! Was I really that evil?" Luna asked.

"You were." Celestia said. "You tried attacking me by using your magical abilities. Now, let continue with the story.

"We were in our throne room & Nightmare Moon started using her Unicorn powers to attack her luckily she dodged them, but it was making a lot of destruction. The princess of the sun flew out. 'Where do you think your going?' Nightmare Moon started chasing her around the kingdom, using more magic & making more & more destruction. Innocent ponies screamed & ran for their lives.

"All of a sudden, Princess Celestia got hit! She screamed & started falling. Celestia fell to the ground & had some injuries. Closing her eyes, she couldn't get up-all she could hear was Nightmare Moon laughing evilly & saying, 'Now the night shall last forever! No pony can stop me!'

"I must…get up & stop my sister.' Celestia said in her mind. She finally got up, painfully. 'I am sorry sister, but I have no choice.' The princess ran as quickly as possible to get to her throne. What was she going to do? Celestia got to her throne & stood in the middle of the room. She then used a spell of some sort. Part of the ground had risen & had five spherical stones around one that was much bigger than the others. By using another spell the five stones shattered & inside was five colorful & shiny jewels. Which colors were bright yellow, sky blue, red, purple, & pink. Then the last jewel came out of the bigger stone, but that one was different. It was raspberry colored and it was star shaped. Finally revealing the most powerful magic known in all of land; The Elements of Harmony.

"The princess flew out, the elements circled around her & a bright light surrounded Celestia. 'Nightmare Moon!' She called out. 'Come here & confront me!' 'You want a real fight!?' Nightmare Moon said, angrily. 'Even thought I finally destroyed you!' 'Well, you didn't.' Celestia said with an unhappy smile. 'I'm giving you one last chance, sister. You give up or you'll receive a banishment for all eternity. Your choice.' 'No! I'll never give up! I will take over Equestria & destroy you!'"

"Nightmare Moon used her most powerful magic that it can eliminate or burn a pony in an instant! But, Princess Celestia knew what she was doing, she used her magical abilities & the Elements of Harmony combined. The magic itself was rainbow colored. The two types of magic clashed. They seemed evenly strong but Celestia's was more powerful & then it hit Nightmare Moon. It didn't kill her but sent her flying to the moon & never returning. 'Nnnnnoooo!' Nightmare Moon yelled. It then made a Unicorn head on the moon.

"Celestia flew down and put the elements down on the ground, then started crying. 'I'm sorry, Luna.' She cried. 'Why did you become evil?!' The princess then took on long sigh. 'I'm going to miss you, sister.' She looked up to the moon. More tears went down her face. 'WHY?!' Celestia walked back to her throne room. Behind her were two royal guards. 'Princess Celestia,' one of the guards said ,'are you alright?' 'Yes.' She answered calmly. 'Are you sure-?' 'Yes!' Celestia yelled at them. 'I want you all to go check on my subjects, okay?' They left quickly.

"She sat down in her throne & looked at the one on the right. It was her sister's seat. She remembered the times she was with Luna. Now, Celestia had to take over her job & made peace again once again to the kingdom. Eventually, she moved to the Capitol of Equestria; Canterlot. Celestia had to because the forest was extremely uncontrollable & it started encroaching on the kingdom. It then became abandoned & left everything, including the Elements of Harmony, which were then put back into stone. Later, Celestia knew that peace wouldn't last forever. Twilight Sparkle, my apprentice and faithful student of mine, and her friends then reformed you when you came back."

"Celestia," Luna said, sadly, "I-I'm so sorry what had happened."

"Don't worry about it, I'm just glad you're here with me!"

Princess Luna went towards her sister, hugged her, & cried.

"Do you e-ever forgive me?!" Luna cried & stuttered a bit

"Yes!" Celestia also cried. "I'm just happy that you're here after one thousand years!"

"Princesses Celestia & Luna, it's getting late." Said a royal guard. "You two should get some sleep."

"Oh, alright." Celestia calmed down. "Lets go Luna."

The two sisters went inside the castle but Luna took one last peek of the beautiful night sky, only remembering the message, "There's no need to be jealous, Luna." Luna only & still wondered if she will ever find love. The answer would depend on time…

The End…


End file.
